Printed products, and especially products derived from printing machines which print newspapers, magazines and the like, are frequently transported away from the printing machine by various types of transport arrangements such as transport chains, belts and, when bundled, with dolleys or carts which may follow certain guide tracks, either on predetermined rails or under control of a program track control system. The printed products, when so transported, must be frequently handled by loading and re-loading, for example from one transport apparatus or element to another one. Storing of printed products, particularly if their number is large, causes difficulties and is space-consuming. Additionally, access to specific printed products frequently is difficult due to space and apparatus and equipment constraints. Problems in connection with handling of the printed products are particularly severe if the transport apparatus operates in a single plane. Transport chains or belts which transport printed products in an imbricated stream have a finite length. Fully automatic handling of printed products with systems of this type is achieved only with great difficulty, if at all.